The objectives of this project consist of a study of the mechanism by which the cornea conserves its transparency, hydration and sensitivity. The aims of the work are to provide the physiological, biochemical and biophysical basis for the understanding of corneal function, in order to utilize this knowledge in the treatment or prevention of corneal disease. The methods utilized consist in electrophysiological measurements, including microelectrode penetrations, determination of light transmission as index of transparency, ionic fluxes to detect metabolic pumps and pharmacological studies.